oliver_and_company_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora and Company
Cast Oliver: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3; Transformed into a lion cub by Swackhammer and Myotismon) Extras with Sora: Riku, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3; Also transformed into lion cubs by Swackhammer and Myotismon) Dodger: Ace D. Copular, Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry, Li'l Arturo de la Guerra, Big William "Billy" W. Williams, and Grubber J. Gribberish (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Rita: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Starlight Glimmer, Sonata Dusk, and Trixie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Einstein: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Tito: Quackerjack, Bushroot (Darkwing Duck), and Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Francis: Megavolt, Liquidator (Darkwing Duck), Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Sasha la Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven) Extra gang members: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Crash, Tawna, Coco, Sombra, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Polar, Pura, Baby T (Crash Bandicoot), Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, and Genie "Gene" (Ducktales (1987)/Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) Friends to the gang: Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Neptunia, Morgana Macawber, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Gizmoduck, Launchpad McQuack (Darkwing Duck/Ducktales (1987)), April O'Neil, Irma, Vernon Fenwick, and Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)/(2003)) Fagin: Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales (1987)), Professor Utonium, and Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Sykes: Myotismon (Digimon; With his monster form being Malomyotismon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Xehanort, Xemnas, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam), Shredder, Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Dr. Neo Cortex, and Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Roscoe and Desoto: Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), and the Nerdluck/Monstars (Space Jam) (They'll turn good in the end after they were originally ordered by the villains to wait with Scrooge and his gang for the ransom to be received by the "Rich people," and then have a change of heart when they return Sora's group to Kairi's group upon learning that the "Rich people" are in fact Kairi's group) Roscoe and Desoto's evil sides: Negaduck (Darkwing Duck), Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3), Demidevimon, Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Doctors Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Bebop, and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) *The only villains who live, but get arrested in the end, are Cortex's group, Negaduck, Bebop, and Rocksteady Jenny Foxworth: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Kairi: Xion, Namine, Aqua, and Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3) Winston: Kai (Frozen) Georgette: Judy the Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) Extras with Judy who easily befriend Sora's group immediately upon being taken in by Kairi's group: Sweet Pea (OC Mario and Luigi character), Rudy (Horton Hears a Who), Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Comet Tail, Soarin, Braeburn, Caramel, Thunderlane, Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Hayner, Pence, and Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3) Hot dog vendor: Pete (Kingdom Hearts 3) Sora's group's guardian angel: Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Once Upon a Time in New York City (Sora Version) Chapter 2: Sora's Group Adjusting to Their Lion Forms/Meeting the Gangreen Gang Chapter 3: Meeting Scrooge's Group's Gang/Fitting In Chapter 4: Streets of Gold/Sora's Group Meets Kairi's Group Chapter 5: Kairi's Group Adopts Sora's Group/Good Company Chapter 6: The Gang "Rescues" Sora's Group/The Ransom Note Chapter 7: Myotismon's Group's Cruel Deal/Scrooge's Group and Gang and Reformed Henchmen Return Sora's Group to Kairi's Group Chapter 8: Rescuing Kairi's Group/Myotismon's Group's Evil Plot Revealed Chapter 9: Myotismon's True Form Revealed With His Group's Help/Final Battle Chapter 10: Sora's Group's True Home/Ending For gallery: Sora and Company Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Oliver and Company Fanmakes Category:Oliver and Company Parodies